


Room 12

by AceOnIce



Series: Under Fire Extra Scenes [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Doctor Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Hint of Angst, M/M, Mostly Smut, fucking in a hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Magnus shows up unexpectedly at Alec's work and they make the most of it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Under Fire Extra Scenes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784620
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115





	Room 12

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 29 for the Whumptober prompt:  
> No 29. I THINK I NEED A DOCTOR  
> Emergency Room

Working in the ER, the last things a surgeon wants to hear is “your husband is here”. Alec stares in horror as Isabelle informs him, looking altogether too calm, that Magnus has been admitted.

Panic crawls up his chest, threatening to suffocate him, his mind running wild with possibilities of how Magnus had landed himself in the Emergency Room and whether he’s going to be okay and Alec can’t operate on him and-

“Whoa, mi hermano, calm down,” Izzy places a hand on Alec’s arm, but he’s already tense as a coil. “It’s barely a scratch. Magnus is already all patched up. Go see, take your break.”

Isabelle’s words do little to calm him and he takes a second to glare- _why couldn’t she have led with that?-_ before speeding down the hall towards room 12.

He doesn’t relax until he swings the door open and finds Magnus sitting on the edge of the exam table, legs swinging, phone in his hand. There’s a bandage wrapped around his left middle finger, but he looks fine. 

Alec lets the door shut behind him, going to Magnus and picking up his hand to examine the bandage. It’s been well applied and he can’t see any blood beneath it. “What happened?”

Magnus sets his phone to the side so he can use his other hand to trace Alec’s cheek. Alec leans into the touch, finally allowing himself to relax.

“I cut myself while cooking,” Magnus explains. “I could’ve handled it myself, it’s not that bad, but I figured it was a good excuse to come see you.”

Alec sighs, eyes fluttering closed, grasping Magnus’ hand tightly in his own, avoiding the wounded area, reassuring himself that Magnus is here, that Magnus is fine. “You couldn’t have texted?”

“I did,” Magnus answers, sounding amused. “Have you checked your phone?”

Alec’s phone is back in his locker. He shakes his head, leaning forward to nuzzle his forehead into Magnus’ shoulder, still seeking comfort. Magnus’ hand moves from his cheek to his hair, stroking soothingly. 

“I’m sorry I worried you.”

“It’s Izzy’s fault,” Alec mutters, finally stepping back. “I’m glad you’re here, I’ve missed you.” They’ve both been busy lately, Alec working too many double shifts the last couple weeks. 

“I’ve missed you too. I brought you a surprise.”

Alec raises an eyebrow. “Oh? Hopefully a better surprise than “your husband is in the ER”?”

Magnus winces sympathetically. “Better than that.”

Alec steps back when Magnus nudges at his chest, giving Magnus room to stand up. Which he does before promptly turning around, pulling down his pants, and bending forward over the exam table. It leaves his ass on display, _since he’d been going commando_ , and draws Alec’s eyes to the crystal rose between his cheeks. Alec feels himself hardening instantly.

“You’re wearing a plug?” Alec asks, voice suddenly husky, stepping forward to rub a hand over Magnus’ ass, thumbing near the rose at Magnus’ hole. 

“I was going to surprise you when you came home,” Magnus tells him, hips wiggling slightly. “But then I cut my finger and got impatient.”

Alec swears under his breath, drawing the toy out and pressing a couple fingers into Magnus to test how stretched and lubed he is. He groans when he realizes that Magnus is practically dripping, opened wide enough that he could easily take Alec’s dick.

Magnus is breathing harder now, one hand clenching in the paper on the examination table. 

“You want me to fuck you here?” Alec asks, his cock twitching at the idea. He sets the crystal rose butt plug to the side as he slides a third finger into Magnus.

His husband moans, biting his lip to quiet the noise. “Yes, it’s been too long.”

Alec silently agrees, leaning forward to press a kiss to Magnus’ neck before glancing at the door. “One second.”

Magnus whines when Alec pulls his fingers out, but Alec ignores it to lock the door and Magnus grins when he realizes why Alec had stepped away. He’s still bent over the table, propped up on his elbows so he can look over his shoulder at Alec, his eyes dark with want. 

“Get in me,” Magnus demands, letting his head fall forward again. Alec moves to stand behind him, wanting to draw it out but knowing his break ends soon.

He pulls down the pants of his scrubs, taking his boxers with them, just to his mid thighs. There’s something about the both of them being almost fully dressed, desperate for it, that has his skin humming. 

He spits on his hand, coating his dick and checking Magnus’ ass again. “Are you sure? I don’t have more lube.”

“I used more than enough when I was putting the toy in,” Magnus responds impatiently, wiggling his hips again, on purpose this time, trying to entice Alec. It’s working. 

Alec lines himself up, pressing into Magnus’ tight heat, relieved at the smooth glide. “You were prepared,” he says breathily, hands wrapping around Magnus’ naked hips.

Magnus hums his agreement, repeating once more, “it’s been too long since you were inside me.”

“Didn’t mean to neglect you,” Alec says, half in jest because despite being married for years their sex life is perfectly healthy thank you very much, and half in earnest because he’s missed this, missed Magnus. “I’ll request a week off soon.”

“We can relive our honeymoon,” Magnus gasps, meeting Alec’s thrusts, his cock dragging against the paper-covered cushion in front of him. “Re-christen every room in our house.”

“Sounds perfect,” Alec agrees, bending to press a hot, deep kiss to Magnus’ mouth. 

It doesn’t take them long to come like that, Alec inside Magnus, Magnus on the, thankfully paper covered, exam table with Alec’s hand around his cock. 

As soon as Alec pulls out, he’s replacing his dick with the toy, watching in awe as he presses the crystal rose back between Magnus’ cheeks. 

Magnus raises an eyebrow as he pulls up his pants and turns around, making Alec grin in response. “I wouldn’t want this to ruin your plans for when I get home.” Magnus groans, pulling Alec in for a soft kiss. “I’m going to be half hard until you get back so you better not stay late.”

“Why would I?” Alec kisses him once more before trading out the soiled paper for a new one. “Look what I have waiting for me.”

It draws a smile to Magnus’ face. When he leaves the room, Alec holds his chin high, but doesn’t meet anyone’s eyes. A paranoid part of him is sure that they know. Most of him is thinking about the promise of Magnus waiting for him at home, ass already plugged with Alec’s come in him. 

He leaves the moment his shift ends, wearing a long shirt to hide the tent in his pants as he hurries home. 


End file.
